The Misunderstoods
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter finds two halves of a book, and puts it together. The book is about the so-called villains, the hated, and the unjustified. Read with them as they read about the misunderstoods, and why they are like this. Will they be able to forgive them or continue to hate them. Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

**A/N: I obvious have to write lots of Fanfics and order to write stories. Sorry to the people that following me, it's a habit that I need to break. Until I do...enjoy!**

**Prologue**

"I found something!" Ron Weasley called.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger turned to Ron.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Ron held up half a book, "you tell me."

Hermione took the book carefully, and examined it, "'_The Misunderstoods_.'"

"'_The Misunderstoods_?" Said Ron.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "It has the directions to the other half of the book."

"Let's get the others," said Harry. "Even the Malfoys."

* * *

"Percy!" Called Annabeth Chase.

Percy Jackson jumped over a chair and sat beside Annabeth, "what is it?"

She showed him a half of a book. Percy took it, and flipped through the pages, each one of them were blank.

"Weird, huh?" Said Annabeth.

"Totally," mutter Percy.

At that exact moment, the couple heard a grunt and the sound of that person falling. Percy and Annabeth jumped up, and took out their weapons.

"Who's there?" Percy called out.

"Don't attack!" Squeaked a voice.

Percy and Annabeth cautious lower their weapons and walked towards the voice slowly.

A round-face boy with short, chubby build blond hair with buck teeth had his hands risen in surrender.

"Who are you?" Asked Percy.

"Neville Longbottom." Said the boy.

"Why are you here?" Said Annabeth.

"Well-" Started Neville Longbottom.

The a bright line of smoke appeared in front of them, it landed two inches away from them and a boy with messy black hair and green eyes with round-glasses rose from it.

"Neville!" Said the Boy, "You find it!"

"Find what?" Asked Annabeth.

The Boy point at the book Percy was holding, "The other half of the book."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, then Percy said, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." He answered.

"And why do you need this book?"

"We have the front half the book, and it gave us directions here." Explained Harry.

"Wait." Said Annabeth, "More coming?"

Harry nod, "I be prepare."

Which they didn't have time to do. Groups of white smoke appeared, dropping off loads of people.

"Whoa." Said Annabeth, both Percy and her couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sorry, about this." Said a girl with brushy brown hair. "This must be a lot to take."

"We seen worst." Said Percy and Annabeth together, as if it was nothing.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the Girl.

"Annabeth Chase, and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." Said Annabeth.

"So you have the other half of the book?" Said Percy.

"Oh, yeah!" Said Hermione, she took out the other half of the book.

Slowly, and carefully the girls put the two halves together. Light flash, and the book raised from the girls' hands. It opened it up, and with a strike of lightning it fell into Harry Potter's hands.

"I guess I reading first." Said Harry.

He started to open the book but, Percy stopped him, "Wait!"

"What?" Asked Harry.

"You have everybody." Explained Percy, "We don't."

"We don't," Annabeth realized.

"Where are they?" Asked Harry.

"Just follow us." Said Annabeth.

* * *

"QUIET!" Yelled Annabeth.

Everybody stop talking at once, and looked at Annabeth.

"We're going to read this," Said Annabeth. "Anybody rejects to this, can leave."

Nobody moved.

"Ok." Said Annabeth, she hand the book to Harry. "You can start reading."

**_Dear Demigods, Hunters of Artemis, and Wizards and Witches,_**

**_We have given you this book to understand the Misunderstoods._**

**_Why so are bitter, evil, etc._**

**_Some of the people that you will be reading about are in the crowd._**

**_Others have passed on that will be remember evil. So to justify_**

**_them we present you this book. It is not up to us for you to_**

**_feel sorry for them or for you to continue to hate them. It _**

**_is up to you. Enjoy, dear readers._**

"It isn't sign." Said Harry.

"Well," said Piper McLean. "They want us to read, then we better read."

**People you'll read about:**

**Hera, Queen of Gods.**

**Hades, God of the Underworld.**

**Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.**

**Poseidon, the god of Sea.**

**Reyna, Daughter of Bellona.**

**Octavian, son of Apollo(Roman).**

**Luke (A/N: don't know his last name), Son of Hermes.**

**Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades.**

**Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades.**

**Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas.**

**Angela Mason, the daughter of Hera.**

**Maddy Mason, the daughter of Hera.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**Vanessa Black.**

**Cindy Riddle.**

**Bellatrix Snape Jr.**

**Amanda Malfoy.**

**Peter Pettigrew.**

**Manny Malfoy.**

**Valerie Lestrange.**

**etc.**

"It must be a lot of people if it just said etc." Said Travis Stoll.

Everybody nod in agreement.

**Part one: Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Family, Childbirth. Patron of Women. Queen Of Gods. **

"Of course," said Annabeth. "She goes first."

Hera glared at her.

**Look, I wasn't always bitter, Jealous, or bitchy. You're probably looking at this book, like yeah right. **

The demigods, Hunters of Artemis, and the Gods nod.

**But it's true. I wouldn't suggest you ask, my brothers or sisters, they probably say no. Because, nobody could possible remember that far back.**

They turned to Hades, Zeus, Demeter, and Hestia. They all thought about it, and shook their heads no.

**A/N: Be continued...**

**Please Review**


	2. Part One: Chapter One: Still Hera

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So aaquater thought I should give a list to people who is going to read this, so here it is:**

**Percy Jackson Characters that are reading:**

**Hestia, Goddess of Hearth**

**Hades, god of the Underworld**

**Poseidon, god of sea.**

**Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture**

**Hera, Goddess of Marriage**

**Zeus, God of Sky**

**Ares, God of War**

**Athena, Goddess of Wisdom**

**Aphrodite, Goddess of Love**

**Hephaestus, god of Forge**

**Dionysus, god of Wine**

**Artemis, Goddess of the Moon**

**Apollo, god of the Sun**

**Hermes, God of Messengers**

**Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

**Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon**

**Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena**

**Grover Underwood, Satyr **

**Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus**

**Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades**

**Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter**

**Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus**

**Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto**

**Frank Zhang, Son of Mars**

**Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes**

**Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares**

**Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter**

**Reyna, Daughter of Bellona**

**Octavian, Son of Apollo**

**Stoll Twins, Son of Hermes**

**Angela Mason, Daughter of Hera (OC)**

**Maddy Mason, Daughter of Hera (OC)**

**Harry Potter Characters that be reading:**

**Weasley Family**

**Malfoy Family (and My OCs Amanda and Manny Malfoy)**

**Harry Potter **

**Hermione Granger**

**Bellatrix Snape Jr. (OC)**

**Valerie Lestrange (OC)**

**Vanessa Black (OC)**

**Cindy Riddle (OC)**

**Mason Tonks (OC)**

**Melissa Tonks (OC)**

**Jimmy Potter (OC)**

**Timmy Lestrange (OC)**

**Justin Black (OC)**

**(I have a lot of OCs...)**

**Andromeda Tonks**

**(I can't think of any more living people in Harry Potter...)**

**And there's the List! Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

_Previously..._

**Look, I wasn't always bitter, Jealous, or bitchy. You're probably looking at this book, like yeah right.**

The demigods, Hunters of Artemis, and the Gods nod.

**But it's true. I wouldn't suggest you ask, my brothers or sisters, they probably say no. Because, nobody could possible remember that far back.**

They turned to Hades, Zeus, Demeter, and Hestia. They all thought about it, and shook their heads no.

* * *

**But I do. As I write this I look back at the times I wasn't so...****_Me. _****To be honest, I want my old self back, this new me is too much for me to handle. Well, it isn't exactly new, when you been acting like a bitter jealous Bitch, since Zeus first infidelity. **

"She got us there." Said Jason.

**Before we continue I want to do a quick Monologue. **

A few people Groaned

**So let's go with the basic: I am Hera, Queen of Gods, Goddess of Marriage, Childbirth, Family, and Patron of Women. My sacred animals are, Cows and Peacocks. My Sacred fruit is Pomegranates, and my Sacred Flower is lillies. Have five brothers and sisters...you probably thinking, '_No shit, Sherlock.' _**

Everybody laughed, because that's exactly what they was thinking.

**But I did just say the Basics. Anyways, I married to Zeus. I have over 140 step-kids, yes, that many.**

"Damn!" Said Somebody.

**Now to the things, that just might catch your attention. Hercules is a great pain in my ass. **

"We can see why." Said Jason.

They turned to Jason, "really?"

"Yeah he so full of himself, and I can't believe he's my half-brother."

"See! Not the only one to believe it." Said Hera.

**I sometimes want to choke Demeter, you find out later. **

Everybody turned Demeter, and wonder why Hera wanted to choke her.

**Me and Aphrodite are what you call, Frenemies. We practically invent it. **

Aphrodite nod, "It's true."

**I never wanted to be married to Zeus. **

"That's something we definitely didn't know." Said Thalia.

**And I never _ever _wanted to be Queen. **

"Whoa!" Said Annabeth. "You didn't want to be Queen?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Asked Hera.

"Very." Said Connor Stoll.

**I couldn't see myself as one. But now I do, for the sake for of Olympus. I at one point at time I was in love with Hades...didn't end to well. I meet my father, Kronos, in the first Titan's War, a Family Reunion gone wrong. I actually finally had the nerve to cheat on Zeus, how does it feel to be cheated on? You probably don't give fuck, your pride just hurt because I was able to do it without you knowing until _after _Maddy's birth. Who's the idiot now? **

"Ooo!" Said Angela Mason, "She told you."

Zeus just gritted his teeth.

**That's my quick Monologue. I guess I shall start with me falling for Hades. **

"Sounds like a good place to start." Said Piper.

**I'm not an open-book, you can't look at me and think you know everything. So, please don't judge too much. Oh who am I'm kidding? What world do I live in? You going to judge regardless. So I'm just going to suck it up, and tell you the story: **

"Probably going to be Twilight, bad." Mutter Annabeth.

"What was that?" Asked Hera.

"Nothing." Said Annabeth with false brightness.

**It was during the time of Titan's War. Me, Hestia, and Demeter, stay with our dear mother Rhea, while Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus fought in the Titan's War. They said that we were to..._delicate _that we weren't allow to fight, because we been through _so _much. Yeah right, they just didn't us to be in the war. I don't really understand through, if you going to be war, you would think they get as much help as they can get, right? Well they didn't get desperate to the very end.**

Which was a true fact, and everybody who read the Greek Mythology.

**Anyways, I was picking Flowers for Demeter. When Hades appeared next to me. "Hades," I said, not looking up. "Hera," Said Hades. "What are you doing?" **

**I looked up at him, "Picking flowers, I thought that was obvious." **

Some people laughed.

"I guess he couldn't tell." Said Ron, sarcastically.

A few people giggled to Ron's response.

**"For Demeter?" Hades asked. I nod, and continue to pick flowers.**

**A/N: To be continue...**

**Please Review**


	3. Part One:Chapter One: (Continued)

**I do not Own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I wouldn't be here if I did. **

**A/N: I think this should be third POV because I suck at First POV. And thanks aaquater for being the only one to review this.**

* * *

_**Previously **_

**I looked up at him, "Picking flowers, I thought that was obvious."**

Some people laughed.

"I guess he couldn't tell." Said Ron, sarcastically.

A few people giggled to Ron's response.

**"For Demeter?" Hades asked. I nod, and continue to pick flowers.**

* * *

**"Have you brought anything?" Asked Hera.**

**"Why is that the first thing you ask me?" Said Hades.**

**Hera smiled, "Because I love the gifts you give me."**

**"Well, I actually did give you something and Demeter and Hestia." Said Hades.**

**"What is it?" Said Hera, now curious. **

**Hades gave her a diamond necklace, and Hera gasped. She took it and put it on, "It's beautiful." **

Everybody turned to Hera, to see the necklace wrapped around her neck.

"What?" Said Hera, raising a eyebrow.

Harry went back to reading.

**Then she turned to Hades, "What did you give Hestia and Demeter?"**

**"We find out, now won't we?" Smirked Hades.**

**Hera wrinkled her nose, then her eyes lit, "Let's play a game."**

**Hades raised an eyebrow, "What?"**

**"I call it Tag, and you're it!" Said Hera before taking off. **

"Whoa." Said Percy , "Hera invented Tag?"

"I guess I did." Smirked Hera

**After awhile Hera looked over her shoulder and called out, "You can't catch me!"**

**Hades laughed and said, "Oh, yes I can."**

**Hera giggled and continued to run, suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, and she squeal as she fell to the ground. "You cheater, Hades! You shadow-traveled."**

**"But, I did catch you, Hera." Smirked Hades. **

"He does have a point..." Said Nico.

**Hera made a face and got up, "Next time, you can't shadow-traveled."**

**"Fine." Said Hades.**

**"That's was way too easy." Said Hera.**

"It really was." Said Percy, "Aren't you guys, like, persisted?"

**Hades groaned, "first, you don't want me to argue, and now you do. What do you want from me woman?!"**

**Hera hit Hades upside the head. **

Everyone bursted out laughing.

**"I want you to stop mocking me."**

**Hades rubbed the back of his head, "you won't change your mind?"**

**Hera shook her head.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," said Hera. "Now come on."**

**Hades got up, "where are we going?"**

**"I found a new animal." Answered Hera.**

**"Is it safe?" Asked Hades.**

**"Nah," Said Hera, sarcastically. "Like I was going to actually keep, a dangerous animal. The worst he-she can do is nuzzle me to death."**

**When they got there, the place was fill with brushes and plants. Hera got her knees and made kissing noises, "come here, come here girl, I won't hurt you, it's me, Hera..." **

"It's going to be one of her Sacred Animals," said Annabeth. "I'm betting it's the cow."

Some bet on the cow, others bet it was the peacock, and Grover said the lion.

Everybody turned to him, "Dude she said something harmless. A lion is _not, _harmless." Said Leo Valdez.

"You never know." Mutter Grover.

**A large ruminant animal with cloven hoofs, it had brown eyes like Hera's and was brown and white.**

"A cow!" Said Annabeth, "I knew it!"

"Totally, not a lion." Said Bellatrix Jr.

**"What are you going to call it?" Asked Hades, as he watched Hera hugged the animal.**

**Hera petted the animal and said, "it'll be a Cow. Stephie the Cow, the first cow ever!"**

**Stephie mooed, and Hera tilt her head, "What's-oh no!"**

**"What is it?" Asked Hades, walking forward.**

**"She's hurt." Said Hera, showing Hades Stephie's wound.**

* * *

**"She's harmless!" Hera protest.**

**"That may be the case, but you could've have been hurt." Said Rhea, "How can you be so reckless-"**

**"Mom," said Hestia, abruptly. "Leave her alone."**

**Then she went back to healing Stephie's wound. Feeling the tension, Demeter grabbed Hera's arm and led her outside.**

**"So, Hera." Said Demeter, "what were you doing in the meadow?"**

**"Oh, I was picking you flowers." Said Hera, giving Demeter the bouquet of roses and lilies.**

**"Their beautiful," Said Demeter.**

**Hera beam, "really?"**

**"Really." Said Demeter and brought Hera into a hug.**

**"Guess what." Said Hera.**

**"What?"**

**"Hades gave me a diamond necklace." Said Hera, showing Demeter the necklace.**

**Demeter gasped, "Hades and Poseidon spoil you!"**

**Hera laughed, "Because I'm the baby and who can say no to this face?"**

**Then, Hera gave Demeter the Puppy Look. **

"Ok," Said Percy. "Lemme get this straight: You invented Tag, _and _the Puppy look? What else did you invent?!"

"We'll find out, won't we?" Smirked Hera.

**"So, that's how you get all those presents?" Said Demeter.**

**Hera spin around, "Guilty as charged."**

**"Hera! Demeter!" Called Hestia.**

**Hera turned her head to the direction of Hestia's voice, then she turned to Demeter, "I better be seeing some cookies."**

"I thought Cookies didn't come until much later." Said Annabeth.

"Hestia makes the best cookies." Exclaimed Aphrodite.

"She's not lying there." Said Demeter.

Hades, Poseidon, and Hera nod.

**Before Hera ran off, Demeter laughed and followed her.**

* * *

**"What did you give us?" Hestia asked.**

**"For you, Hestia." Said Hades, handing Hestia a butterfly bracelet that had blue stones and Sapphires.**

**"That is nice." Said Hera, eating a cookie. **

**"It is." Said Hestia. "Thanks, Hades." As she puts it on.**

"Do you still have it?" Asked Valerie Lestrange.

Hestia showed everybody her arm, and the Butterfly bracelet was wrapped around Hestia's wrist.

"What?" Asked Hestia, "it's a nice bracelet."

**"What about me?" Demeter asked.**

**Hades gave Demeter a copper wire comb that accented with copper beads and crystals. **

They all looked at Demeter, and she sighed, "Yes I still have at. How else would I keep my hair up?"

Before taking it out her hair and showed it to everyone, before skillfully putting back into her hair.

**"Now we can get spoiled like Hera." Said Demeter, and both her and Hestia turned to Hera.**

**"I am not!" Hera protest. "Did you make anymore cookies?"**

**Hestia looked shock, "You ate _all _of them?!"**

**"Well y'all wasn't coming to get them." Said Hera defensively.**

**"Hera, you going to get fat." Said Demeter, Matter-of-factly.**

**"No, I'm not." Through, Hera drop the cookie that was in her hand. **

"Well, you seem to believe it." Snicker Travis Stoll.

**Hades got up, "Time for me to go."**

**"But you just got here!" Protest Hera.**

**"Yeah, stay a little bit longer?" Asked Hestia.**

**"Nope, sorry." Said Hades.**

**Hera walked over towards Hades, and intertwined her hands into his, "Stay, please."**

**"I can't." Said Hades.**

**Hera pout, "Fine."**

**Then, she kissed him on the lips. **

"Whoa!" Said Nico, "Wait a minute."

"Hera-" Said Leo.

"-You-" Said Percy.

"-Just-" Said Jason.

"-kiss-" Annabeth.

"-My dad-" Nico.

"-Hades!" Finished Thalia.

"I think it's cute." Said Hazel, Piper, and Aphrodite.

They all turned to them, "What?!"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Can you just continue?"

**"Bye." Said Hades, pulling away after a minute.**

**"Bye." Said Hera, softly as she watched Hades leave.**

**"Oooo." Said Hestia and Demeter, then they made kissing noises.**

**Hera turned to them, and laughed, "You guys are so childish." **

"And so are you guys." Said Hera, looking at everybody's face."

"That was the end of Chapter One." Said Harry, "Who wants to read?"

"I will," Said Piper, reaching for the book.

**Chapter two.**

_**Statistics (So far):**_

_**Follows: 4**_

_**Favorites: 2**_

_**Communities: 2**_

_**Reads: 242**_

_**Reviews: 2**_

**Please Review!**


End file.
